In association with high functionality and multi-functionality of electronic apparatuses in recent years, the electronic apparatuses are mounted with various devices such as a semiconductor chip, a sensor, and a display device. A lot of pieces of data are exchanged between these devices, and the amount of such data has been increased with high functionality and multi-functionality of the electronic apparatuses. Accordingly, the data are often exchanged with use of a high-speed interface. The high-speed interface is able to transmit and receive data at several Gbps, for example.
There have been disclosed various techniques for a method of further increasing transmission capacity. For example, PTL 1 and PTL 2 each disclose a communication system that transmits three differential signals using three transmission paths.